mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 1010 - It Lives by Night
The Movie Synopsis A bat research doctor (Moss) is bitten by a cave bat and undergoes an accelerating transformation into a man-bat creature, which essentially ruins his honeymoon and causes considerable distress for his wife (McAndrew). http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0071198/ Insert a nasty sheriff character and you've got three people on a collision course with wackiness. After committing a few murders and causing some mayhem, the man-bat makes love to his wife, infecting her with the bat contagion. The wife then kills the sheriff and joins her husband in the caves, where they live battily ever after. Information Michael Pataki, the creepy sheriff in this movie, played the disturbing villain J.C. in Sidehackers. The bat guy, Stewart Moss, appeared in two episodes of the classic TV’s Star Trek. He played Hanar in By Any Other Name and Tormolen in The Naked Time. Marianne McAndrew and Stewart Moss are married in real life. Marianne McAndrew also played Irene Malloy in the film version of Hello, Dolly!. Some of her scenes were featured in the Pixar film''' WALL-E). The Episode Host Segments '''Prologue: Mike quizzes Crow and Tom on colors and the moods they invoke. ‘Eggshell’ horrifies the bots, which makes it the perfect color for Mike’s bathroom. Segment One: Pearl uses tactical misdirection so Mike and the bots won’t notice that she’s spraying poison on them, causing mutations. Segment Two: Mike and Tom can’t deny that they didn’t forget that Crow is not Mary Tyler Moore. Mike does an awesome Ted Baxter! Segment Three: Finding Mike unconscious with foam on his mouth, Crow and Tom assume the worst. They immediately begin to administer rabies shots. It turns out Mike simply fell asleep while eating a cream puff. Segment Four: Mike seeks Pearl’s opinion on his new moustache, but Crow’s larger stache impresses her more. Tom, of course, takes the premise way too far. Segment Five: Tom is unhappy with his franchise kit from the Buddy Ebsen Hat Distressing Corporation after he sees Crow’s franchise kit from the Red Skelton Hat Distressing Company. Down in Castle Forrester, Pearl torments Bobo and Brain Guy with slides from her many honeymoons and stories of the deaths of all of her husbands and fiancés. Stinger: The bat guy says “Well?” and convulses. Quotes & References *''"The Left Eye of Laura Mars."'' The Eyes of Laura Mars was a 1978 horror film. *''"It's Stellaluna!"'' Stellaluna is a children's book about a fruit bat. *''"We're supposed to do the Humpty Hump!"'' A reference to the Digital Underground song "The Humpty Dance". *''"Bread and butter!"'' Bread and butter is an superstitious phrase uttered by young couples to prevent bad luck. *''"God, I hate festival seating!"'' Festival seating is a seating method at concerts in which attendees are able to choose their own seats on a first come, first serve basis. The practice largely fell out of favor after eleven fans were asphyxiated by a rushing crowd before a Who concert in Cincinnati in 1979. *''"Hey, do Agony of Defeat again!"'' A reference to the opening credits sequence from Wide World of Sports, in which the narrator mentions "the agony of defeat" over footage of a ski jumping accident. *''"Suzy Chapstick and her husband Ron Chapstick."'' Skier Suzy Chaffee was a spokesman for Chapstick lip balm in the 1970's. Supposedly she was so happy with the product's performance she changed her last name. *''Look honey, I'm doing daffies!'' The bat-ologist is swinging his legs on a ski lift in a way reminscent of how Daffy Duck would do the same while bouncing around going "Hoo-hoo!" *''"I'm thirsty, let's tap those."'' A reference to an ad campaign for Coors Light beer that featured the slogan "Tap the Rockies". *''"Oh, Professor Firefly!"'' A quote from the Marx Brothers movie Duck Soup, in which Groucho plays a character named Rufus T. Firefly. *"Rikki-tikki-tavi's waiting for you!" A reference to the short story Rikki-Tikki-Tavi written by Rudyard Kipling. The main character is a mongoose that kills snakes. *''"I'm mistaking you for a hat!"'' An allusion to The Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat, a book in which neurologist Oliver Sacks details his experiences working with people with unusual mental conditions. *"Please protect us from Ozzy Osbourne" Refers to the British heavy metal songwriter who was notorious in 1982 for biting the head off a bat during a performance *"His hands are small, I know, but they are his, they are not our own." Reference to the song "Hands" by Jewel. *''"Did she marry Kevin McDonald?"'' Kevin McDonald is a Canadian comedian best known for being one of The Kids in the Hall. *''"Big boys don't cry...big boys don't cry..."'' Quoted from a spoken-word refrain in the 10cc song "I'm Not in Love". *''"I'm not as popular as Enos and that troubles me!"'' Deputy Enos Strate was a character on The Dukes of Hazzard. *''"Admit it. It was Richard Jewell!"'' Security guard Richard Jewell was briefly suspected by the FBI of carrying out the Centennial Olympic Park bombing, and later sued several news media outlets for libel after his name was cleared. *''"Man, this remake of the 'The Robe' is pretty bad!"'' The Robe was a 1953 film about the Roman soldiers who crucified Christ. *''*The doctor walks shakily towards the desert* Tom:"It's...!" *begins humming*'' The show cuts to commercial before Tom could get far enough into the theme song to say "Monty Python's Flying Circus-us-us!". Reference to the opening sequence of the shows, where the "It's man" would often run across vast landscapes to say "It's" before the opening theme. *''"Just a little Shakey's Pizza..."'' The Shakey's Pizza chain was popular in the United States during the 1960s and '70s, but its restaurants are now found mainly in Asia. *''"Have you seen Mother or Jugs?"'' Mother, Jugs, and Speed was a 1976 comedy film about ambulance drivers starring Racquel Welch, Bill Cosby, and Harvey Keitel. *''"I think he'll be okay if he can just make it to the mountains of Busch!"'' A reference to the advertising jingle for Busch Beer. *''"It's Fred Garvin, Male Prostitute!"'' "Fred Garvin, Male Prostitute" was an early Saturday Night Live sketch. *''"Hey, there he goes! Oh, it's just a crummy Balrog."'' A Balrog is a large demon in J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth books *''"You know, my father was a bat master! I guess that makes me Bat Master's Son."'' Bat Masterson was a famed Wild West gunfighter. *''"Dick Dale is lightly noodling somewhere."'' Guitarist Dick Dale is best known for his instrumental "Misirlou", which was featured on the Pulp Fiction soundtrack. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:70s Movie Category:Unreleased Episodes